


Beneath The Surface

by BakedUpHalstead



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedUpHalstead/pseuds/BakedUpHalstead
Summary: “Hey, Jay, are you doing alright?” Will asked cautiously, putting his hands on Jay’s shoulders.Jay nodded slightly, “Yeah.. I guess."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out. This is my first fic posted here, but not the first I've written.
> 
> So my teacher wanted us to write some fiction thing with 1500-3000 words. I went in experienced.
> 
> I don't normally like people reading my writing, but when she read it and kept complimenting it, I was scared.
> 
> She told me i should continue it, so here I am, getting motivation to continue this.
> 
> So, I have no aspects of Hank/Antonio, Jay/Adam, and Will/Connor—which I would usually add—because my teacher would probably not be 100% excited to share that kind of stuff with my immature class. 
> 
> Just please don't hate on my work, it makes me sad. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The blue eyed detective let out a soft huff, the air clouding in front of his face as it mixed with the cold air of winter. He tugged on the door handle of his truck a few times, double checking that he locked it. It was a nice truck in a public parking lot, it's shining black exterior begging to be stolen. He turned away and shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, in a poor attempt to conceal them from the biting cold of Chicago winters. 

The air was frosty, and it was biting at his ears like a dog nipping at a bone. He approached the front doors of the police district, and made his way inside as quick as he could to get out of the chilling winds. The detective gave a short nod towards the desk Sergeant in a greeting, before he made his way to the stairs. He slid his hand into the fingerprint scanner, waiting as the metal gate to the intelligence unit clicked open. He climbed the remainder of the stairs that led past the gate, allowing the metal cage to close behind him. 

He pulled his jacket off and set it on the back of his chair, looking around the small room to see nearly everyone knee deep in paperwork. 

“Jay, you’re late,” A husky female voice sounded from the desk in front of him. 

"I think I'm aware, Erin," Jay said, frowning at his partner. He sat down in the chair and withdrew a stack of dead case files from his drawer. 

“Got a good reason, Halstead?” The low gravelly voice of the Sergeant was easily heard above the shuffling of papers and typing on keyboards. 

“Hank, sir, I’m not sure exactly what you consider a good reason,” Jay replied, flipping through the stack of case files, “But I hope checking on my brother is decent in your book.” 

“Don’t come in late again, or I’ll throw you on desk duty” Hank muttered, stepping into his office and shutting the door. 

Jay scanned the mess on his desk, before he turned his attention to the cold case files. He pulled the first few pale folders off of the top of the stack, and began to skim through the words. 

File after file, he set the useless ones aside. He glanced at the mugshot on the next folder and paused, his lips curving into a frown. 

“Hey, is this guy in the system yet?” Jay called out to nobody in particular, holding up the file. 

“Yeah, we pinched him for arson but didn’t have enough proof,” A dark haired detective called out from where he sat hunched over his desk. 

Jay stood up and made his way over, setting the file on the corner of his desk. “He got a name, Antonio?” Jay asked, peering over the detective’s shoulder at the computer screen.

“Yeah, we got him down as ‘Matthew Winters’,” Antonio answered, grabbing a file from his desk. He handed it to Jay, and raised an eyebrow. “What does he have to do with this? Didn’t he leave Chicago?” Antonio questioned.

“That’s what we thought, but not necessarily what happened. The case went cold and we stopped looking into him.” Jay said, running the file through his computer. He looked up again. “Didn’t Winters make a stop at Med after we let him go?”

“Yeah, we have it down on file.” Antonio said, looking back at the stack of paperwork on his desk. “Do you think Will was on shift?” He asked, glancing up at Jay.

“I’ll call him,” Jay said, tugging his phone out of his jacket pocket. He dialed his brothers number by muscle memory, and held the phone to his ear. The phone rang a couple times, before he heard his brother's voice.

“Hey, Jay, something wrong?” 

“No, just wondering if you remember the name Matthew Winters, by any chance.” Jay said, scratching at the stubble on his chin. 

“Winters.. Oh, yeah, he came in a few weeks ago, broken nose.” Will replied, and the sound of a door closing was audible in the background of the call.

Jay thought for a moment, then murmured, “By any chance did he talk about leaving Chicago?” 

“No, he kept saying he just wanted to get back to work. Something about fire, assumed he was a volunteer firefighter.” Will answered, then huffed, “I’ve gotta go, the ED is picking up again. See you, brother.”

“Thanks, Will. Best of luck.” Jay said, and ended the call, turning back to the group, and said, “Looks like we have a lead, find any properties owned by Matthew Winters.” 

In a matter of minutes, they had a list of properties owned by their potential suspect. 

“Alright, vest up and go to each property. See if you can find this guy.” Hank said, grabbing his jacket off of the door handle to his office. 

The few detectives in the unit obeyed, and made their way towards the room that held the various weapons and equipment they needed to execute their bosses order. No words were shared, because they understood what needed to be done. 

Jay ran a hand through his soft brown hair, and picked up one of the many bulletproof vests they hand. He swiftly slid it over his head, and fastened the belts on the heavy black equipment. He then grabbed a heavily modified assault rifle, and held it up. He allowed the weapon to rest against his shoulder, and looked around the equipment room at the other detectives. 

Erin generally didn’t use one of the heavy duty assault weapons like the others, and much preferred her pistol over the lanky rifles. She took much less time than the others because her pistol was always equipped at her hip.

Jay looked over, tugging at the collar of his vest with his empty hand, “Can I please drive?” He asked quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as his partner considered his question.

Erin tilted her head in thought, “Nope.” She said simply, and it was clear she barely gave it any thought. 

Jay snorted, “Seriously? I never get to drive. I feel like a rookie,” He muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned away and looked towards the exit, waiting on the others as they fully equipped, and prepared to raid the properties. 

Erin hopped into the driver's side of the dark grey undercover vehicle, and Jay reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat, as usual. He shook his head softly before he looked over at Erin as she started up the vehicle. 

“Can I drive on the way back?” Jay asked hopefully, resting his arm on the interior cover on the door. 

“Nope.” Erin said bluntly, pulling out of the garage. 

Jay scoffed, resting his head on the window as his partner navigated them towards the first property. 

The house was a decently large brick building, and it would have been charming if a potential criminal didn’t own it. Jay got out, tugging his vest away from his neck. He checked his weapon quickly, clicking off the safety. 

They made their way up the steps to the house and stood on either side of the door. The air was still at it’s cold, chilling temperature. Jay nodded towards his partner, and she returned the signal before unholstering her pistol and banging her fist on the door. 

“Chicago Police Department! Open the door!” Jay shouted. When there was no answer, Jay moved in front of the door and aimed his rifle at the knob. 

“Now.” Erin whispered, and Jay shot the door handle off before moving his shoulder into the door to push it open. They both advanced into the building, and checked each room on the way. 

“Basement.” Jay said pointing to a closed door next to the stairs. Erin nodded, and turned the handle slowly. The door opened, and Jay clicked on his flashlight, moving swiftly down the stairs. 

He spotted a figure standing in the dark, and flicked his flashlight over. 

“Turn around slow!” Erin shouted, aiming her pistol at the person. They obeyed her command and turned around. Jay moved the flashlight towards their face, and bit his bottom lip. 

“Matthew Winters,” Erin said, unlatching the handcuffs on her toolbelt. She moved towards him, the handcuffs catching the light of the flashlight. She spun him around and cuffed his hands behind his back, “You are under arrest for arson and premeditated murder. I suggest you use your right to remain silent.” She said, pushing him towards the stairs. 

Jay glared at the suspect, clicking off his flashlight as they made their way out of the basement. Without a single word, they made their way back towards the dark grey vehicle they had parked in front of the house. Erin shoved the suspect into the backseat and moved towards the drivers door, while Jay climbed into the passenger seat. They drove back to the district in silence, with Jay leaning his head on the cold window. 

He glanced at the backseat a couple times, only to see Winters fiddling with the handcuffs that were binding his wrists together. At one point, Winters caught Jay checking on him and scowled. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, detective?” Matthew snapped, tugging on the handcuffs. 

“I’d say I’m looking at a criminal who is experiencing his last moments of whatever freedom he can grasp at.” Jay replied simply, turning back to face the front as they approached the precinct. 

Erin pulled into the garage, to see Hank and Antonio waiting for them. 

“We pulled Matthew Winters’ fingerprints from the scene. 100% match.” Antonio said as he held up one of the light brown case files. 

“Well would you look at that. Don’t even need to question him.” Hank said, pulling the suspect from the backseat. He jerked Winters forward by the arm, and pushed him towards the stairs that lead up to the main section of intelligence. 

Winters had a slick, stealthy smirk as they brought him up and got him ready to transfer to Stateville Prison. Jay frowned and retreated to his desk, flipping briefly through the rest of the cold case files he had left there. He opened his drawer, putting the files back in. His blue eyes scanned the drawer full of files and his eyes landed on the arson cases they couldn’t close. 

With a small spark of curiosity, he pulled out the stack, which was only half of the size of the cold cases. He flipped through rather slowly, scanning each page in turn. A few of them had fingerprint files attached, and he set them aside. 

Jay turned towards his computer, anticipation building inside of him. He pulled up the match for each of the fingerprint files, and almost all of them matched Matthew Winters. 

“Sarge, I think we just grabbed someone who did a lot more than burn down a single building.” Jay said slowly, his blue eyes widening as he read each of the fingerprint files. 

Erin, Hank, and Antonio gathered behind him, peering over his shoulder to view the screen. Antonio blinked slowly, then turned away. 

“I’ll call Stateville’s Warden, get that guy in solitary confinement.” Antonio said quietly, finding any excuse to not think about how many lives were taken by the criminal. He fished in his pocket for his phone, and made his way into the breakroom to talk to the owner of the prison.

Hank just shook his head slowly as he read the files, and sighed quietly. He stood straight, and crossed his arms, his gaze flicking towards Erin. Erin just read the files over Jay’s shoulder, her mouth gaping in pure shock. 

“Oh my,” Erin whispered, running a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair. 

Jay nodded slightly, and closed the files before he stood up, “Sarge, can I write my report tomorrow? I’m going to go see Will,” He asked quietly, turning to look at Hank.

Hank gave a short nod, and gave Jay’s shoulder a soft tap, “Go ahead, kid. Get some rest too,” He said, and turned to go back to his office. 

Jay whispered his thanks, and grabbed his jacket. He gave Erin a short wave as she retreated to her desk, before he made his way down the stairs.

He left the building in a hustle, going towards where his shiny black truck was still parked. He fished in his jacket pockets for his keys, and hit the unlock button once he found them. With a soft huff, he hopped into the driver’s seat. He sat still for a moment before he fired up his truck and pulled out of the parking lot, and got onto one of the busy roads of Chicago. He knew the path towards the hospital where his brother worked by muscle memory, because of the frequent trips he has had to make in the past. 

He parked across the street, and climbed out of his truck. He locked it, absentmindedly tugging on the handle to double check. He then wandered towards the walk-in section of the hospital, his eyes glued to his dark work boots. 

When he made it to the receptionist's desk, he looked up and took in a quiet breath, “Can I see Dr. Will Halstead?” He asked softly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. 

The receptionist nodded, and paged for the doctor to come down whenever it was convenient. 

Jay nodded his thanks and moved towards the waiting area, slowly lowering himself into a chair. With his jacket zipper undone, it was easy to see his shining police badge strapped to his belt, but his pistol was covered. 

When he saw the ginger hair of his older brother, he stood up and slowly looked up to meet his gaze. The brothers looked nothing alike, but they were both the definition of stubborn. 

“Hey, Jay, are you doing alright?” Will asked cautiously, putting his hands on Jay’s shoulders. 

Jay nodded slightly, “Yeah, just reviewed some old cases that messed us up. Brought back a few bad images and thoughts… just wanted to see you,” he said quietly.

Will sighed, and pulled his younger brother into his arms. A small smile split his face, and he rested his chin on Jay’s head. With a quiet chuckle, he asked, “Wanna get some drinks and watch the Hawks game tonight?” 

Jay nodded into his brother’s chest, letting out a soft laugh. 

“I only have an hour left on my shift, want to socialize in the breakroom while I finish?” Will suggested, pulling away from the detective to put a hand on his shoulder.

That earned a soft nod, and a smile split Jay’s face. 

Will started to guide his brother by the shoulder towards the breakroom. The two of them shared an identical smirk, and a nearly identical personality, no matter how different they looked.

Will sat Jay down on the couch giving the detective’s dark brown hair a soft ruffle before he retreated back to his work.


End file.
